


where she's never gone before

by jessalae



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessalae/pseuds/jessalae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What's that saying, the eyes are the window to the soul? Eyes aren't even half as good as fucking, if you actually want to know what someone's like.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	where she's never gone before

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "anonymity" square on my round five kink_bingo card.

It takes Nyota a little under three hours to move into her dorm room at Starfleet Academy, from the moment she heaves her suitcase into a taxi at the airport until she finishes arranging her photos of her family on her windowsill. After that, she doesn't really know what to do with herself. It's four in the afternoon, too late for lunch but too early for dinner, so she can't go to the mess hall. There's no sign so far of her roommate, and nobody out in the hallway; everyone must still be busy setting up their rooms. The cadets next door are blasting music, some kind of off-world electronica that doesn't appeal to Nyota at all. She sighs and closes her door, pulling up the first chapter of her Fundamentals of Xenolinguistics textbook on her PADD. Classes start on Monday, and she might as well be prepared.

She gets so absorbed in her reading that she almost misses dinner; when she finally runs into the mess hall, the kitchen staff have already started clearing away the food. She hastily makes herself a plate and sits down at a corner table to continue reading. The other new cadets still in the mess give her a few curious glances, but thankfully have the sense not to bother her. That’s a huge point in their favor; Nyota can’t stand people who interrupt her when she’s trying to read.

Nyota arrives back at her room, PADD tucked securely under her arm, to find her door propped open by a large purple suitcase. She touches her key to the lock panel and sidles around the bag as the door whisks open. "Hello?"

There's a woman around Nyota's age lounging on the second bed, typing on an old-fashioned smartphone so quickly that the artificial clicking sound effects all blur together. At Nyota's greeting, she glances up, then beams and bounces to her feet. "Hi!" she says, stepping neatly over another huge purple suitcase to offer Nyota a slim green hand to shake. "I'm your roommate! It's Nyota, right?"

"That’s right," Nyota says. "Nice to meet you. You’re...?"

"Gaila," the woman says, and then her phone buzzes and she drops Nyota's hand, typing out a rapid-fire message. "My friend's at a house party in Sausalito right now, wanna go?"

"What, right now?" Nyota asks, wondering how this girl can already have friends at the Academy when she's been here less than an hour.

"He says it's pretty good," Gaila says. "Lots of booze, not too many assholes. They’re going to need some more girls soon, though. The male-to-female ratio is getting way too high."

Nyota has never been interested in the kinds of parties that get judged on gender ratios. "Don't you want to unpack first, or something?"

Gaila shrugs. "Sure. I always like to wait for a party to pick up a bit, anyway. We can go at midnight." She opens the suitcase closer to her and dumps the contents on her bed, while Nyota pulls the other bag inside the room so the door can close properly.

Gaila keeps up a steady stream of mindless conversation as she unpacks, chattering about the party and the people she's met so far as she stows away uniform pieces and civilian clothes with cheerful efficiency. Nyota just sits on her bed and listens, her feet swinging off the edge of the bed, trying to get a read on what Gaila is actually like. _Organized_ , Nyota decides, as Gaila slides a few flat pieces of plastic out of a pocket in her suitcase and assembles them into a small dresser. She fills the drawers with just about every beauty product Nyota's ever seen, and a few she doesn't recognize. _Takes care of herself -- that's always a good thing in a roommate. Maybe not as academically-focused as I am, but that's fine, we can still get along._

Gaila pauses her monologue to ask Nyota what she's studying. "Xenolinguistics," Nyota answers.

"Nice," Gaila says. "I've never been great with languages. I'm enrolled under Exoarchaeology right now, but I was thinking about switching to Probability Mechanics. The guy I was texting before -- the one who's at the party -- he's a teaching assistant for one of the Intro PM courses, and he said--" she launches into a description of the pros and cons of switching majors. She clearly knows a lot about the inner workings and politics of the Academy, Nyota realizes, so she can't be completely stupid. But anyone can think strategically, and despite all her monologuing Nyota still has no idea what Gaila actually thinks of any of the majors she's considering, or what her passions are. In every other conversation Nyota’s had with fellow new cadets, ‘So why are you joining Starfleet?’ has been one of the first questions asked and answered, but Gaila’s chatter hasn’t gotten anywhere near that subject.

Gaila puts away the last few things from her first bag and hops over her bed to grab the second one. She dumps the contents haphazardly onto the bed, not seeming to care when things fall off the edges and roll away. Something black and heavy lands by Nyota's feet with a slight bounce, and she picks it up without thinking, still listening to Gaila's insights about the inner workings of course registration. Then she looks down.

The item in her hand is a strap-on dildo of impressive proportions, attached to a sleek nylon harness with metal buckles. Nyota is so surprised that she can't even drop the thing -- her hand tightens reflexively and her mouth hangs open.

"Oh, good, I thought I'd forgotten that!" Gaila says cheerfully. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Sure," Nyota says, because wow, it really is. She's never actually held a strap-on before, but this looks even better than the ones she's seen in porn. The silicone is silky-smooth, wrapped around a core that's just flexible enough to feel almost real. Nyota swallows, telling her mouth very firmly to stop watering. Fantasizing about her roommate's sex toys won't lead anywhere good. She refocuses her thoughts. “So the upper-level electives are actually easier to get into?”

"Uh-huh. Hey, I know what we can do to kill some time," Gaila says, hanging a full-length mirror on her closet door. "You wanna have sex?"

Nyota's jaw drops for the second time in as many minutes. "Excuse me?"

Gaila grins and starts to tick off items on her fingers. "The party's not going to get good for at least another hour. It won't take me that long to put all this crap away. You're clearly really into my bad boy over there. And I haven't gotten laid in, like, days."

"I don't even know you!" Nyota sputters.

"And what better way to _get_ to know me?" Gaila asks, leaning over her bed.

"I don't know, _talking_?" Nyota says. Her breath is coming a bit faster than normal; right now she's telling herself it's from shock and indignation, rather than arousal.

Gaila rolls her eyes and shoves aside the pile of stuff on her bed, climbing over it so she can sit with her legs hanging off the other side, right across from Nyota. "That's one way to do it," she says. "I could tell you my whole tragic past, show you all the pictures I don't have of my family, compare how many times I had to take the entrance exam. But I've tried that before, and believe me, it is _such_ a buzzkill." She cocks her head to the side. "I don't know what your boyfriends or girlfriends or health teachers or whoever told you about saving it for a person you love, but trust me: it's totally not necessary. Sex can be just as much fun when you do it with someone you know almost nothing about."

Nyota stares down at the dildo and licks her lips almost without realizing it. Gaila smirks.

"And, like I said, it's a great way to find out who someone really is," she continues. "What's that saying, the eyes are the window to the soul? Eyes aren't even half as good as fucking, if you actually want to know what someone's like." She shrugs. "If you're not into girls, or me, or you just don’t feel like it, we can forget the whole thing, but--"

"Okay," Nyota says.

Gaila grins toothily. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Nyota says, running her thumb over the head of the strap-on, "As long as I get to be the one wearing this."

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Gaila whoops, stripping out of her shirt. Nyota scrambles to close the blinds, and when she turns around Gaila is naked, her clothes in a neat heap at the foot of her bed. Nyota pulls her shirt over her head, reaches back for the clasp of her bra, and feels Gaila's hands grab her wrist. Gaila's skin is hot, much warmer than a human's, and Nyota can feel so much of it as Gaila presses up against her.

"We don't have to rush if you don't want to," Gaila says softly, looking up at Nyota through her eyelashes. "Take your time."

"I'd rather take you," Nyota says, and ducks down to capture Gaila's mouth, swallowing her laughter.

Gaila kisses like a hot cup of coffee with four sugars, sweet and smoky and exhilarating. Her fingers find the clasp of Nyota’s bra and unhook it, probably faster than Nyota could have in her current distracted state, and then immediately find Nyota’s nipples. She rubs and pinches and scrapes lightly with her nails until Nyota is making stifled noises into her mouth.

When Gaila breaks the kiss to breathe, Nyota recovers her momentum for just long enough to step forward and tip Gaila backwards onto Gaila's bed, pushing the last few things from Gaila's suitcase onto the floor with a sweep of her arm. Gaila makes an appreciative noise and scoots her body backwards, grabbing Nyota’s chin to draw her close for another kiss. Nyota follows her like iron filings near a magnet. Her body slides smoothly to cover Gaila's, knees and elbows finding perfect landing spots among Gaila's limbs. Gaila pushes at Nyota’s skirt and panties, and Nyota disentangles herself for a minute and stands up to deal with zippers and elastic. Then she picks up the strap-on and pulls it on, tightening the buckles until the base of dildo sits snug against her mons.

Gaila has gotten nice and comfortable on the bed, lounging against her pillows and wearing nothing but a self-satisfied grin. Nyota's breath is coming much harder, mostly from arousal but partially from the strangeness of this experience. Physically, this isn’t new territory for Nyota, since she’s slept with girls before, but emotionally it’s entirely uncharted space. She’s not the kind of girl who just fucks someone out of the blue; she's not the kind of girl who fucks someone to learn what they’re like; she's not the kind of girl who fucks the roommate that she's going to have to live with for at least the next year, no-strings-attached, just on a whim. 

Except apparently she is that kind of girl, and it’s turning out to be way more fun than she had anticipated. Nyota comes to a conclusion: this is, at its heart, a learning experience. She gets back on the bed and sets out to learn as much as she possibly can.

The first things are plain old visual observation: Gaila's nipples are large, a darker green than the rest of her skin, and incredibly sensitive. She swears under her breath when Nyota sucks on them, one after the other, teasing whichever one isn't in her mouth with the tips of her fingers. Gaila is a natural redhead, and doesn't shave her pubic hair. Her curls tickle the end of Nyota's nose as Nyota presses the flat of her tongue against Gaila's clit. It isn’t really necessary for Nyota to eat Gaila out, since she's already wet and ready, but Nyota spends some time with her tongue buried inside her anyway. Gaila tastes different than Nyota's first girlfriend, which could be individual variation or species variation; whatever the cause, the taste is almost addictive, and Nyota can only bring herself to drag her mouth away when she shifts her weight and feels the dildo brush against the inside of her leg.

"What position do you like best?" she asks, sitting back on her heels.

"I've always been a reverse cowgirl fan," Gaila says, "Although that can be kind of tricky with a strap-on, if you don't have it tight enough."

Nyota tugs on the straps of the harness, making sure they're snug around her hips and thighs. "I think we can do it."  
"All right, over you go!" Gaila says cheerfully, sliding off the bed momentarily so Nyota can lie down. She straddles Nyota and positions the dildo between her legs, then looks to Nyota for approval.

"Go ahead," Nyota says, and watches rapt as Gaila sinks down, shifting her hips to accommodate the dildo's slight curve.

On top, Gaila is clearly in her element. She grabs Nyota's hands and puts them on her hips, pressing Nyota's fingers in until she get the kind of grip she wants. Then she grab the headboard and goes for it, bouncing up and down on the dildo with gleeful abandon. Nyota just watches her for a minute, barely even moving her hips, since Gaila is apparently happy to most of do the work herself.

She can see why this is Gaila's favorite position. Gaila obviously loves to be on display, and she makes a gorgeous picture, riding Nyota and the strap-on like this. Her hair is a whirlwind of curls around her head and shoulders, the color a striking contrast against her skin; her breasts bounce hypnotically every time she moves her hips; her body is a lithe column of taut green abs and powerful thighs working with every stroke. She's making amazing little noises in the back of her throat, and when she glances down and meets Nyota's eyes she looks utterly self-satisfied.

A rush of lust and strange ferocity runs through Nyota. She tightens her grip on Gaila's hips and thrusts up, hard. Gaila's eyes widen, and Nyota does it again, and again, until Gaila's mouth is a surprised O and her moans sound more gutteral, more urgent.

Nyota runs her hands around to Gaila's ass, squeezing as she fucks her. Gaila seems to like it when she grips hard, so Nyota lightly smacks one ass cheek, just hard enough for Gaila to notice; Gaila sucks in a breath and moves her hands from the headboard to Nyota's shoulders, leaning forward and arching her back so her ass is sticking out. Nyota takes that as a sign of approval and smacks her again, just a tiny bit harder, barely enough for it to sting.

"Good, now harder," Gaila breathes, and lets her head fall forward to kiss Nyota, sloppy and with lots of tongue. Nyota slaps Gaila's ass hard with the flat of her hand, the sound ringing out through the room, and Gaila moans loudly, working her hips faster against the strap-on. She must be getting close to her orgasm, because almost every other stroke is accompanied by a moan or a gasp or a "Fuck!" that’s loud enough to echo off the ceiling.

Nyota is panting, both because she’s really turned on and because this is quite the workout. There's a faint sheen of sweat on her limbs, and her hand is getting sore from spanking Gaila; she switches to the other hand and the other ass cheek for a while, then gives up and just digs her fingers into Gaila's ass. Her abs and thighs are screaming, not used to this much exertion at this angle, but Gaila's moans have started to cut off at the ends, her mouth working soundlessly, which Nyota is pretty sure is a good sign. She knows it's a good sign when Gaila takes one hand off Nyota's shoulder to frantically work at her clit, rubbing in circles so quick her fingers are a blur. When she comes, she screams so loudly Nyota is sure everyone in the dorm can hear it.

Gaila collapses down onto Nyota, her chest heaving as she pants. "That was great," she says breathlessly.

"Good," Nyota pants. "I'm glad."

"Should I finish you off now?"

"Yes please."

Gaila grins and slides off the dildo with a regretful moan, repositioning herself at the end of the bed. She loosens the buckles of the harness and slides the strap-on down Nyota's legs, laying it carefully on the bedside table. Nyota stares at it wistfully -- it's wet all the way down to the base, shiny with Gaila's juices. Nyota licks her lips before she can stop herself.

Her attention is torn abruptly away from the strap-on when Gaila's tongue plunges inside her without warning, fucking as deep as Gaila can get it. Gaila makes a pleased noise, like Nyota is some delicacy she's never tasted before, and starts circling the pad of her thumb over Nyota's clit. Nyota moans louder than she means to and lifts her hips, trying to get herself impossibly closer to Gaila's face. Gaila is really going to town with her mouth, sucking gently on Nyota's inner labia and stroking the wall of Nyota's vagina in just the right spot with a tongue that has no business being as long as it feels. Nyota barely manages to note that Gaila has _clearly_ done this before or else has some kind of supernatural talent before her executive function shorts out entirely. She moans and clutches at the sheets, arching her back and coming hard under Gaila's fingers and around her tongue.

Gaila sits up and gives Nyota a dazzling grin. Her mouth is smeared with wetness. "Now wasn't that fun?" she asks.

Nyota is still struggling to catch her breath, so she just nods.

"Learn a few things about me?"

Nyota thinks for a moment, then says, "If we ever need to get back at our neighbors for playing their music too loudly, your screaming when you get off would be an easy way to do it."

Gaila laughs and slides off the bed, stretching lazily. "Not a bad idea." She grabs a towel and a few bottles out of her closet. "I'm going to hit the shower -- I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Hang on," Nyota says, sitting up. "What did you learn about me from all that?"

Gaila leans against the doorframe, looking thoughtful. "You're straightforward," she says. "Thorough. Detail-oriented. You'll be a good roommate, although I might end up driving you crazy." She grins. "We'll see. It's going to be an interesting year."

She steps out of the room and heads down the hall towards the bathroom. Nyota sinks back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and smiling to herself. She could get used to being the kind of girl who does things like this.


End file.
